


bang bang pow (he's a really bad boy)

by orphan_account



Series: hallowe'en 2020 : suyeol zootopia au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Hybrids, Inspired by Zootopia (2016), M/M, Rutting, happy hallowe'en ?, uuhhhh i do not claim this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junmyeon had a bad feeling about this.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Series: hallowe'en 2020 : suyeol zootopia au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981543
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	bang bang pow (he's a really bad boy)

**Author's Note:**

> title from really bad boy by red velvet.

Junmyeon had a bad feeling about this. 

  
When Jongdae twirled his taser in Junmyeon's face and suggested that they split up, the cinnamon pancake in his stomach had done a weird flip. Protesting against all the babying that he was subjected to because of his prey ancestry had finally paid off, but not in the way that Junmyeon wanted to. 

  
So when Jongdae and Baekhyun set off into the darkness in the opposite direction, Junmyeon had no choice but to let them go. Never in a hundred years would he admit that there was nothing more he would like at that moment than to be picked up and given a pat on his head. 

  
Baekhyun gave the best head pats.

  
His nose twitches as he trudges through the bushes, flinching at the sound that his own boots made. Hands unconsciously rub against the taser tucked in his belt. Training in the academy, he never thought that he would have to do duty in the middle of the night, hunting down a feral. Slapping people with speeding tickets, yes. The most extreme he had imagined was chasing after shoplifters with a doughnut in one hand and a latte in the other. 

  
This? Never.

  
Maybe if Minseok didn't get wasted last night trying to attend the concert and hadn't woken up with a stomach ache today he wouldn't be in this situation at all. He could be home now, ordering chinese and getting his crucial daily dose of television, but no.

  
An owl hooted and Junmyeon yelped, only to realise what had just happened and blush, glad that there was no one around to judge him. 

  
Being a prey put him in more danger than Jongdae and Baekhyun combined, but he did have the upper hand in terms of reflex and speed, but that is all that it came down to. Sheer strength and brutality against reflex and speed. Maybe now wasn't a bad time to return to the Chevy and maybe eat some veggie sticks while he waited for the other two to come back.

  
Then a lot of things happened at once. He realised that he had no idea where he was - Jongdae had told him to stick to the hiking trail- but there was no trail now, only fog and brambles. He had left his walkie-talkie back in the car. That's also when he realised that there was something else there apart from him- not an owl or a stray- but a mammal, a big one at that, it's breathing loud enough for Junmyeon's ears to catch even from a distance. The air reeked with it's unfamiliar scent.

  
The smell of a predator.

  
Junmyeon stills.

  
He wants to run, flee but that is just his genes talking. The badge on his chest seemed heavier all of a sudden. Tightening his fingers around the taser Junmyeon points it into the darkness. 

  
"Who's there?" 

  
His voice trembles and he hopes that the person on the other side doesn't sense his hesitance.

  
Junmyeon knows the procedure. The entire department had spent the last week learning how to deal with this exact situation. Taser them, and use the fifteen seconds of distraction that you get to inject the pentobarbital. Once the feral is out like a light, call for backup. 

  
Without his walkie-talkie, Junmyeon has no hope of backup, unless Jongdae and Baekhyun come to find him. He has to deal with this alone.

  
A growl echoes through the clearing. Junmyeon's ears flop down, his body restless. He swivels to point the muzzle towards the source of the sound. The fog stares back at him menacingly.

  
There is a louder, gravelly snarl and Junmyeon is on the ground, his head throbbing. There is hot breath on his face and hands on both sides, trapping him in that position. The feeling of a cold liquid seeping through his clothes tells him that the vial of pentobarbital has broken, rendering the drug useless. There is no way he can reach the taser like this, so Junmyeon is as good as dead.

  
He hopes the department will find his body intact enough to give him a proper send-off.

  
It's said that once a person is sure of what their fate holds, he isn't scared of facing it anymore. So Junmyeon decides to shift his head so as to catch a glimpse of the feral. That's when he knew that the intel department had fucked up. This isn't a fox hybrid. Foxes don't have large, muscular shoulders and grey ears. They don't have red eyes. It didn't matter whether it was a fox or a wolf that finished him off, but if Junmyeon somehow survived through this he would give the intel team a nice pep talk about the differences between the species that belonged to the canidaes.

  
He waited for the bite that it would end it all but it never came. The feral stared him down, red eyes glimmering in the darkness. 

  
Instead, he lowered his body onto Junmyeon, brushing skin against skin. It sniffed the air in front of him and snapped it's teeth at the rabbit. Junmyeon's eyes widened, the pieces slowly falling into place. The eyes, the overtly strong scent. His eyes wandered south to validate his assumption and he blushed.

  
"You are in rut, aren't you? ," he whispers, not knowing what kind of reply to expect from the feral. What he doesn't expect is for him to nod and snuggle closer, sharp teeth grazing Junmyeon's shoulder.

  
Rut isn't what it used to be anymore. The anthropomorphism of hybrids had rid them of a lot of their animalistic instincts, to such a point that concepts such as rut have completely disappeared from the genetic get-up of many species. Wolves, Junmyeon knew, are the very few hybrids which still carry traces of these instincts, but a pill or two are usually enough to suppress it when it becomes a hindrance.

Whatever that neurotoxin contained had probably reversed that, along with a number of other psychotropic effects that made the hybrids go feral.

  
Junmyeon felt bad for the wolf breathing heavily above him. 

  
He moved his hand carefully, and noting no protest from the wolf put it on his chest, sliding down till his fingers could touch the swollen length through the fabric of his pants.

  
The red eyes glowed impossibly brighter, and the low growling sound that the wolf makes in his throat makes Junmyeon's tail twitch. He should be pushing him off and running, now that the wolf's guard was down, not touching his dick. His fingers flit over the button on the pants and wolf grunts.

  
"More."

  
Junmyeon is taken aback. He hadn't expected the feral to control himself from killing a prey in the first place, let alone be able to speak. The wolf must have noticed his confusion, because he impatiently nuzzles Junmyeon's neck.

  
"It has been wearing off recently."

  
Junmyeon's mouth forms an "o". He must have been diagnosed long enough for the toxin to be able to start wearing off. Usually the ferals were caught immediately and put into the rehabilitation centers, and it was no wonder that this discovery hadn't been made before.

  
Still retaining that piece of information, his hands tug at the waistband of the wolf's pants and he pulls it down, and Junmyeon blushes when he does not see the underwear that he was expecting to see.

  
Junmyeon tentatively wraps his hand around the length and strokes it slowly, but at the encouraging grunt that the wolf gives out, his pace gets quicker and quicker until for a second , everything stops and then there is come on the front of Junmyeon's uniform and on the wolf's pants. 

  
"Fuck," the wolf says and leans down to nibble at the bare skin on Junmyeon's collarbone, strong hands tightly wrapping around his waist. 

  
There are fingers fumbling to unbutton Junmyeon's uniform but Junmyeon pushes him away, his face already flush and sweaty.

  
"Not here, please."

  
The wolf seems to understand and the ground beneath Junmyeon shifts, and suddenly the forest floor seems far away from him.

  
"No-what-" 

  
The wolf doesn't answer him and keeps on walking as if Junmyeon weighs nothing. Junmyeon is absolutely convinced that this time he is going to die and it will be his fault because he voluntarily let himself be kidnapped. Maybe they won't even find his body after the wolf is done with him. He squeezes his eyes shut and holds onto what he presumes is an arm until he is put down on the ground, surprisingly gently.

  
Deeming it safe enough to open his eyes, Junmyeon looks around and instantly recognizes the place. 

  
He has memories of running around with his friends here on the thirty-first of October. He had frequented the haunted house frequented in his childhood, which was barely recognisable now due to the lack of care. After rumours of strays frequenting the place circulated, no parent wanted their child to go near the place, and it had eventually become part of the growing forest.

  
He had almost forgotten about the wolf, who now had him cornered, his shirt discarded somewhere on the floor. Junmyeon gulped at seeing the well built body in front of him, thinking how easily the wolf could crush him with a mere movement.

  
"What's your name, bunny?" The wolf tilts Junmyeon's face upward with a finger, those glinting eyes dangerously close.

  
Junmyeon stutters out his name.

  
"Pretty pretty." The wolf says. Then there is a pause, and Junmyeon can hear his heart beating wildly against his chest. "I'm Chanyeol."

  
Junmyeon can't help but let out a gasp of recognition at the name.

  
"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? The Mayor's nephew?"

  
He remembers Minseok losing his sanity over filing the paperwork of the case, and the Mayor storming down to the Headquarters almost every day to demand what progress they had made in finding his nephew. That was almost a month ago, and everyone had assumed the boy had just run away, until the news of the neurotoxins took the city by storm and everyone forgot about Park Chanyeol.

  
"Yes," the wolf affirms, hands snug around Junmyeon's body," Can I take off your shirt?"

  
Junmyeon nods and lets his blue uniform be unbuttoned by rough hands, twitching a little due to the cold air that suddenly surrounded him. Chanyeol notices and pulls him closer in a swift movement, the rut-induced heat of his body warming Junmyeon up.

  
A hot tongue flicks across his nipple and Junmyeon whimpers, his arms instinctively wrapping around Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol repeats the action with the same result and Junmyeon embarrassingly finds his back arching. Chanyeol bites down on the soft skin, leaving a purpling mark that will definitely bruise. A hand pulls down Junmyeon's jeans and he buries his red face in Chanyeol's broad shoulder. Just as Junmyeon had expected, fingers soon grabbed at his tail, and he whined in protest. 

Junmyeon needs a distraction.

"Do you remember how it all -ah - happened?"

Chanyeol looks up and the stimulation on Junmyeon's chest disappears and he instantly regrets trying to make small talk. Chanyeol doesn't look too pleased either with the development, his eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

Then finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke. 

"It must have been dinner that day, because that was when we invited that bitch-" Chanyeol's jaws tightened-"over. Must have slipped it in the food when I wasn't looking. When I get my hands on her-" 

Junmyeon gulped. Chanyeol did look like he would stick to his threat and pummel someone to the ground if he had to. Something about that visual made a heat stir up in Junmyeon's stomach, and he unconsciously grinded against Chanyeol's thighs.

Chanyeol gave a wolfish smirk at the movement from Junmyeon.

"I thought I was the one in rut, sweetheart, if you want it so bad, just ask." 

Two fingers were shoved in his mouth and Junmyeon's cheeks burned at his own eagerness to suck on them. This was not how the night was supposed to go, but all of this had happened anyway. He sucked on the fingers in his mouth sloppily, spit dripping, but Chanyeol didn't seem to mind. 

Junmyeon was so focused on Chanyeol's fingers that he yelped when a finger traced over his rim, but was immediately shushed by a third finger forcing itself into his mouth.

Once Chanyeol deemed it to be enough, Junmyeon was bodily picked up and placed on Chanyeol's thighs, the spit-wet fingers were removed from his mouth and a finger was pushed into him. Junmyeon gasped, the stretch didn't hurt yet, but the shame of a stranger fingering him open burned more.

"Bunny, do you know how tight you are?" 

It sounded like a statement more than a question, and Junmyeon was in no state of mind to answer.

The last time Junmyeon had willingly let someone call him bunny was never, but hearing it from Chanyeol's mouth Junmyeon had to make an exception. That, and that he was afraid Chanyeol would stop doing what he was doing if he protested against it.

Before Junmyeon could process it, the three fingers that had been in his mouth were now buried in his ass, stretching him open little by little and then - they were gone and Junmyeon whined, clenching at empty air.

Chanyeol sucked one last mark on his collarbone before reaching down to remove his pants, and Junmyeon looked away. Chanyeol laughs as he notices. His laugh was deep and low, and would be almost comforting if it wasn't followed by "How are you still embarrassed after you had my fingers in your ass, bunny?"

Junmyeon let himself be manhandled and flipped over, two hands holding him on the sides. There was a brief moment of nothingness and then Chanyeol pushed into him. If he seemed to be big in Junmyeon's hand, he definitely felt huge against his hole. Junmyeon had always heard rumours of wolves being gifted in that department, but now he had definite proof. 

With what seemed like copious amounts of spit, Chanyeol finally sank in, and they were both panting by the time that happened. The last time Junmyeon had a dick inside him was that one night after police initiation, and that showed when Chanyeol grunted as he waited for Junmyeon to adjust to the feeling of something inside him.

"It's going to be fast, bunny," is the only warning Chanyeol gives him before he starts moving with determined, fast strokes and Junmyeon's knees almost buckle at the force, Chanyeol's hand coming up at his neck to steady him.

It's almost like tainting his own childhood memories, as the sound of skin slapping on skin obscenely echoes in the abandoned house, followed by grunts of "Chanyeol" and "bunny". Junmyeon doesn't think he will think of the place the same way ever again.

"You take cock so well, bunny," Chanyeol whispers, his hips taking a somewhat erratic pace as he chases his orgasm and rams into Junmyeon, who is reduced to an incoherent, moaning mess as they precisely hit his prostate. Junmyeon knows that even though he can't see it, his knows his tail is twitching madly, and if Chanyeol- 

Chanyeol tugs at his tail and it's over - Junmyeon goes numb and his vision blacks out and although he can subconsciously feel Chanyeol picking up the pace to an impossible speed, he can't feel, he can't hear.

Chanyeol comes with a growl and by the time Junmyeon recovers and he is pulled closer immediately, his head resting against Chanyeol's heaving chest. 

They are silent for a while as Chanyeol smoothens down the hair on Junmyeon's forehead and the snowy fur on his ears. Junmyeon feels filthy as he feels come gushing out of his now-overly-sensitive hole, but he wills himself to try and forget that for the moment.

  
His breathing had almost returned to normal when Chanyeol spoke again.

"Let me fist you." 

Junmyeon is not stupid, this was a rutting wolf that they are talking about, there was no way that it would be over in only one round. He was already mentally preparing himself for another, but he hadn't expected for it to come so fast or in this form. But it's almost like Chanyeol's red eyes are challenging him, and his mother didn't raise a coward.

  
So he nods. And regrets it immediately.

  
Chanyeol spits into his hand, his long canines glistening as he does so, and then there are two fingers poking at Junmyeon's entrance. His rim twitches from being fucked just a few moments earlier but gives no resistance as the fingers push Chanyeol's release back inside him. Junmyeon's thighs tremble warningly and Junmyeon bites down on his lips to suppress a moan. Four fingers slide in and out easily and Chanyeol seems to enjoy seeing just how much he has fucked open Junmyeon.

  
"Chanyeol, please-" Junmyeon doesn't know what he is begging for, but he needs it, desperately so. He already feels his orgasm approaching and blushes. He's too easy. 

  
"You want the last finger, bunny?" 

  
Junmyeon nods, licking his lips and Chanyeol doesn't look like he can hold back any longer, so the pinkie finger slips in and Junmyeon gasps aloud because there is an entire fist inside of him, holy fuck. 

  
Chanyeol's wrist deep inside him, his lower arm brushing up against Junmyeon's tail as he pummels in and out and Junmyeon clutches onto Chanyeol for support, fingernails digging into skin, his eyes half-lidded. He's pretty sure if he looks down he'll be able to see the outline of Chanyeol's fist against his stomach. The mere thought frightens and arouses him simultaneously so he chooses to close his eyes and lean onto Chanyeol until it gets over.

  
There is a wave of electricity that flows through his body and Junmyeon feels his orgasm nearing but there is a growl as Chanyeol leans in and asks, "You are not going to come before me again, are you bunny?" 

  
The authority in his voice gives Junmyeon shivers and he shakes his head, no, he won't. Chanyeol smiles, swiveling his fist in an unforgiving manner as Junmyeon leans down and making direct eye contact with those red flares, licks a stripe on the underside of Chanyeol's fat cock. 

  
Whether it is out of surprise or the stimulation, Junmyeon doesn't know, but Chanyeol comes in that instant, spilling onto Junmyeon's lips and his own thighs. His fist stills inside Junmyeon who comes a few seconds later. It's less intense than the last time but his vision blurs anyway and when he finally focuses there is a finger poking at his lips and he unconsciously licks it clean.

  
"How do you taste, bunny?" Chanyeol asks.

  
"Good," Junmyeon murmurs, slumping back from tiredness.

  
Chanyeol chuckles and shifts them so that Junmyeon can rest his entire weight on him, and curves an arm around his middle. 

  
"We're going to have so much fun tonight, bunny," he whispers against Junmyeon's neck and Junmyeon knows that he is done for.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa so this happened. yeah. happy (very early) hallowe'en? 
> 
> i was thinking of maybe making a mini series based on this universe? what do you guys think? comment down below :)


End file.
